


Named

by roguewrld



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 09X06 tag, Gen, Why is he called Steve?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewrld/pseuds/roguewrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had stolen Jimmy a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Named

When Castiel saw the sign in the window, he was down to the last few dollars Dean had pressed on him when he’d sent him away. ‘Help Wanted’. If he still believed in God, he might have thought it was a sign.

Nora had handed him an application with a harried smile. She’d been desperately shorthanded, he understood that now. She would have hired anyone without a criminal record who walked in the door as long as they could fill out the paperwork.

Castiel had stared numbly at the form and then he remembered the wallet. He had carried it around for years in his trench coat and now it was jammed into the bottom of his knapsack.

He slid the wallet out from it’s sleeve. The plastic was sticky from disuse. There was a social security card tucked in behind it, something the television said was an excellent way of getting your identity stolen. Castiel had stolen Jimmy a long time ago, this seemed so small compared to everything else he’d taken and he carefully wrote James S. Novak’s information onto the papers.

When he’d finished, Nora had photocopied Jimmy’s license and social security card. “Is it James or Jim?”

He didn’t flinch, but only because he’d survived so much worse than this. “It’s Steve, actually.”

"Great. Here’s your vest, Steve." She shoved a piece of blue nylon at him. "Can you make coffee?"


End file.
